Brothers till the end right?
by kimmiehp
Summary: When Dean pushes Sam away he doesn't realize it's hurting him in ways Dean would never think of. #destiel #Bromance
1. Chapter 1

Dean was asleep. Perfect . Sam slithered out of the bed cuffing his hand around his boots and jacket sliding them on. Being as quiet as possible he reached for the door knob opening it as it creaked but didn't wake Dean. He reached for his jacket handling a silver flask , gently opening it dabbing it on his hand . He looked at it thoroughly before connecting his lips to his hand allowing the red fluid to enter his mouth. He removed his hand from his lips looking up letting out a deep breath as the liquid trickled down his neck. He raised his sleeve a little wiping it away, and putting the flask back in his pocket. Sam slowly opened the door peering in to see if Dean had woken up and continued opening the door shutting it behind him. He tip toed to the bathroom and turned on the sink. He ripped a paper towel off the roll and soaked it in hot water wiping off the blood that began staining at his neck.

He undressed and began to curl himself up in bed. Sam hadn't been getting much sleep lately. He wasn't allowing himself to. Not with all the demon blood drinking. Sam was tired and his eyes grew heavy as he folded over letting the sleep over take him over. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Dean awoke too the sound and smell of sizzling bacon. He jolted from his bed and saw a figure standing over the stove. "Cas? what the hell are you doing?" Dean asked puzzled. Castiel disappeared then popped back up behind Dean. " Dean I was-" Castiel was cut off by Dean's shriek. " Damn it Cas don't scare me like that.." Castiel looked at him blankly then repeated. " I was cooking you and Sam breakfast." Dean looked over at his brothers sleeping form. " Good luck getting him up to eat cuz' I sure as hell ain't." Dean snapped. Castiel cringed his face up. " Dean? you are mad at your brother." Castiel stated. Dean sighed. " No shit sherlock." Sam stirred a little sitting up. " Shut up I'm tryin' to sleep." He stated clearly still in a sleep state. " Well Sam it's your fault for not getting any sleep when I told you to. Besides time to get up anyway got work to do." Dean said sounding like John more than ever.

" Oh stop tryin' to act like dad and I tried to get sleep but I couldn't." Sam said yawning. That made Dean angry more than ever." Really you tried Sam? Okay well then you mind tellin' me why you were up at 3A.M outside doin' god knows what." Sam stared at him shocked. Dean swore he saw a tear fill in his left eye but he brushed it off leaving for the nearest bar. Castiel felt awkward being alone wih Sam after what had just happened so he went to go calm Dean down. Dean had his eyes narrowed on the road. His eyes were blood shot and teary eyed. " Dean?" Castiel asked awkwardly. Dean just kept staring ahead. " You know it's not your brothers fault . It's not Sam.. It's not his fault he was sent to hell or that his soul was left behind.." Dean glared. " Cas I know that! but that isn't Sam anymore okay? He's always keepin' secrets runnin around acting crazy I never know where he's at anymore!." Dean yelled.

Castiel was about ready to slap him. " Dean that's Sam in there YOUR brother the only family you have left you need to start treating him like that! If you hurt him you could scratch the wall I swear if you do that to him to you..." Castiel trailed off getting teary eyed himself. Castiel wasn't the type of person to say stuff like this but he made sense. " I... I won't I promise. I just wanna go out for a minute to cool off." Dean said trying not to completely break down in sobs.

Castiel eased back down in his seat brushing his coat off sitting there in silence for the remainder of the time. Dean parked in an ally and got out stomping his feet inside. " Hey I'll take a shot of whiskey." Dean said. " Sure." Hours had passed and Dean and Castiel were drunk talking about random stuff that made no sense. " N-no mman a-all I's sayin' is thats paac w-woman wouled haf perfect breasts I mmen everythang iissss perfectly circular on her , her eyessss heer bodyy everythang.." Dean slurred.

"Dean ife told ya thiss alrady I don't know who pac womans isss." Castiel slurred back. The bar tender came over waving a hand in front of Dean's face. " Hey ya gotta leave now alright?" Dean nodded dropping his glass on the floor and stumbling away. The bar tender shook his head and bean to clean again. Dean and Castiel barely even made it to the car. " H-hey Cas I gotta ask ya somethiinn." Castiel nodded looking at him hesitantly. " Y-ou don' think SSssamm hatess meh do ya?" Dean asked shivering. " Dean ssam dosn' hate ya Your hiss only ffamily.. although I'sss thinkn' maybe he thinksss you hattess him." Dean flinched at that and he started sobbing. Castiel held Dean close to his chest telling him it would be okay. Dean looked up at Castiel and for the first time he had noticed how beautiful Castiel was especially with the night stars and moonlight shining on him.

He was hoping Cas thought the same thing about him. After about ten minutes of sobbing Dean needed real comfort and the one thing he needed was Cas in him. He gripped his hands around Cas's waist pulling him forward and curled their lips together for the first time. It was amazing an romantic. Dean touched tongues with the angel tasting the bitter alcohol that stained his lips. " Cas I-I think I love you." Castiel stood up really quick shocked. " You do?" Dean shrugged. "I think so.."

Castiel gasped kissing Dean once more dragging him in the car. Dean let out a moan gripping Castiel's thighs tightly. He continued to kiss him passionately while feeling up to his member pulling it out. Dean stroked it fast and hard until he came. Castiel took Deans pants of. " Are ya' ssure 'bout thiss?" Dean said thoughtfully . Castiel sad nothing but nodded. Dean took his own member and entered Castiel's anus. Dean slowly pushed in and out getting faster and faster with each thrust. Both were panting and moaning looking at each other with such admiration.

Dean felt he was about to cum. He guessed the same about Castiel by the eager look on his face. Cum finally filled his anus dripping out all over his back legs and Dean's cock. Castiel quickly grabbed Deans cock pulling it in his mouth. Sucking and spitting. Dean purred as he came all over Castiel's face. Both of them lied down in the back seat gasping for air.

Castiel looked at Dean, kissing him carefully. " I've never felt this way towards someone Dean... I love you." Dean smiled. " I love you too angel." He said looking back up at the ceiling closing his eyes. They both fell asleep like that, cum surrounding their naked bodies. The love they had for each other was stronger than anything and, Castiel had one thing on his mind. No matter what he would protect Dean with his life. XXXX

Sam awoke with a jolt. Dean was the only thing on his mind. He probably hated him. Dean was still gone. Still. Sam got up and dressed pulling the flask out once more staring at the red liquid that now ran through his veins. He paused thinking maybe Dean was right maybe he shouldn't drink it. Thoughts of Ruby popped in his head, he couldn't. He loved his brother but, he also had to protect him. Sam licked it off his hand ,putting the flask away again. He grabbed the knife Dean kept under his pillow and went to the bathroom. He sat on the toilet sliding his pants down to his knees. A voice popped in his head the whole time. * He hates you ...Despise's you...wishes you were dead...your nothing but another problem he has to take care of...*

Sam looked at the reflection of himself in the blade. No wonder Dean hated him, what he saw in himself was disgust. He pressed the blade to his skin, seeing the blade press further and further made him feel good, as the blood rushed down the side of his leg. He wiped the blood away and put the knife back under Dean's pillow. The door creaked open and Dean and Castiel walked in. Sam stood up up quickly looking at them wide eyed. Dean eyed him suspiciously. " What are you doing?" He asked. Sam glared back at him. " N-nothing..." Sam stuttered cowering down at him. Why the hell is he cowering to me? Dean asked himself. " Ya...sure." Dean said annoyed , as he plopped down on the bed turning on the T.V to Dr. Sexy M.D. Sam raced back to the bathroom. Dean shook his head in shame. Castiel walked away from the door and jumping in Dean's bed with him. He noticed a tear forming in Dean's eyes and quickly wiped it away with his sleeve.

Castiel cuffed dean's face in his hands , and roughly kissed his partner. Both stopped at the sound of a surprised whimper. They looked up to see Sam's face red and sweaty. " W-what the heck?..." Sam mumbled. " Sam it's not what ya think..." Dean tried but to no avail Sam ran out of the mtel room and outside. "Sam!" He yelled. Castiel put a hand on Dean's shoulder. " Just let him cool off Dean.." Dean nodded. He lied back down on the bed when he felt something poking him. The knife. He picked it up placing it on the desk beside him. He noticed a red stain on the blade and rubbed his thumb over it. He thought for a minute. He knew he had polished the knife last night and he hadn't even used it in days. Something was going on but, until Sam got back there was nothing he could do. So he shrugged it off and started watching T.V with Castiel. The one true person who really understood him. The one person who made him feel human. Happy whenever he was sad. He was his soulmate. His lover.


	2. Chapter 2

BACK SRRY FOR ANY ERRORS IN THIS STORY JUST IGNORE THEM: Dean stayed up restless for hours as they passed on. Sam remained unheard from. He desperately tried to call his cell getting voice message systems. His cell was off. He didn't know how he'd tell his brother exactly what him and Castiel were now. I mean would you want to tell your brother your gay with an angel? Then again he didn't need t explain anything Sam was the one who needed to do the explaining. Whats he been doing with my knife?Dean asked himself. He hoped Sam didn't do anything stupid like go to Ruby. That sadistic bitch wasn't gonna take Sam away again not over his dead cold body. To put it bluntly Dean would kill that bitch if it was the last thing he ever did as long as it helped his brother. Castiel nudged Deans shoulder in alarm. " Dean are you okay?" "I'm fine.." " Dean what's wrong? Is it Sam?" " Cas I can't help but think this is my fault..I mean I pushed Sam away and fled to you I ignored him because I wouldn't listen to you that it's not his fault he's acting like this. I know his soul is still in the cage with Lucifer but, I can't help but feel like this isn't Sam. I am a horrible brother.." Castiel sat and listened to him but , seriously how did he keep making him want to slap him. " A bad brother wouldn't sell his soul to keep his brother alive, or practically raise him because his dad was too consumed with anger and hatred for that demon he rarely payed attention to you." Dean swallowed the bile that was stuck in his throat. His mouth was so dry and he felt like bawling. The door creaked open and Sam peered his way in the door looking like a small fragile puppy and if you touched him he'd break like a porcelain doll being shattered on the ground. He had a sad and eerie look on his face, that told Dean he didn't want to be messed with at the moment. Dean stood up instantly facing his brother. " Sam...Are you okay?" Dean asked. Sam didn't bother to answer, just stared down at his feet and brushed past his brother. As Sam flew off Dean caught the whiff of a strong alcohol scent that stained his nose. Sam face planted on the bed covering his head with his pillows. " Sam have you been drinking?" Dean pressured.

Sam grunted before hastily stating, " No." " Oh right, so you just casually smell like that huh?" Sam made a low groan sound from the throbbing on the side of his head, " Yup." Dean sighed and trotted over to the bed and sat down. " Sam, sit up we gotta talk..." Sam fumbled with the sheets a little and made a high pitched whimper that made him sound like he was a little kid. " Dean I don' wanna. M'tired." Dean looked a little agitated now. " Well , tough. Sam get up now. We can't just ignore the situation. We gotta talk." Dean said in a louder voice than he'd meant to. He reached for Sam's pillows and pulled them away. Sam sat up with his red, flustered cheeks giving Dean the "bitch face".

" Sam! you can bitch face me all you want but we gotta talk brother to brother." For once Dean actually took the situation serious. He reached for the knife under the pillow and put it under the light of the lamp. " Sam..have you used my knife on anything or anyone recently?" Sam cleared his throat cautiously. " N-no." He tilted the knife in Sam's direction. " Then can you explain what this big red stain is?" Sam's heart dropped. "Oh shit ...Oh shit...Shit." Sam replayed the words in his head. Dean will hate him if he knows. It's bad enough I betrayed him to Ruby. Sam thought. " I..." Sam tried but it came out in sort of a shriek rather than his own voice. " Have you even touched my knife?" Dean continued. Sam completely froze he didn't know what to say or do. Tell Dean the truth and risk his brother forever or just make something up and keep it a secret and have to live with the guilt forever. Dean grew impatient and reached for Sam's sleeves dragging them up so quick Sam didn't have time to react. Thick lines covered his arms ones were recent and others were old. Some still looked pretty painful. Sam lost it then. His mind was racing. Dean knows...he knows...d-damn it he knows.. His breathing became racked and his face became drenched with sweat. " Sam? Why? A-all these scars..." Deans voice cracked a little. If he think these are a lot he really shouldn't look at my legs, Sam thought. " I don't know..I just couldn't take it anymore." Dean shuddered, and opened his mouth. " Couldn't take what?" Dean asked curiously. " All this hunting evil shit, Ruby and demon blood and-" Sam sniffled"- you..." Dean, taken aback from Sam's comment jumped slightly. " Why me? What did I do?" Dean asked. The last thing Sam wanted was for Dean to think it's his fault. " No! Dean no, it's not your fault..I deserve whatever I get. I don't deserve a brother like you. All my life you've taken care of me , every time I turn around you're saving my life and I repay you by what? Turning my back on you and taking Ruby's side - A demon." Sam was now crying and wiping them away with the corner of his sleeve. Sam sighed when his eyes stopped pouring. " I'm sorry Dean I'm so , so sorry." He whispered. Ever since Sam had taken Ruby's side and resurrected Lilith, Dean had done nothing but blame everything on Sam. He didn't think it had taken a toll on Sam at all. He actually even thought it wasn't his brother anymore. Like it was some MONSTER. How could he think that about his own brother. There's no telling what Sam has put in his head. It's a wonder how he hasn't just ended it all. Good thing he hasn't. As a result he's... hurting himself. Dean shifted from his bed to his brothers. He sat down and gently caressing his hand on Sam's jaw, his fingers forming the outline of his jawbone. " I could NEVER hate you Sam don't you ever think that or so help me god I'll kick your ass so hard you won't be able to sit again." Dean said trying to emphasize the word never in the best way he could. " And, if you keep cutting yourself I'll still kick your ass." Dean said finally trying to abandon the tension from before letting out a soft chuckle. Sam ginned grimly. " C'mon Sammy lighten up." Dean urged.

" It's Sam." Dean laughed a bit harder slapping Sam's back. " Atta' boy Sammy. Enough of the chick flick moments okay?" Sam nodded. " Dean?" Sam asked awkwardly rubbing the side of his neck. Dean knew what was coming but, answered like he didn't care." Ya Sammy?" " What about you and Cas?" " I don't know it just sorta happened when I left for the bar. We just connected and realized we had deep feelings for each other." Sam smiled sheepishly. " Wow I never took you for the gay type, Dean." Sam taunted. " Okay , I held back on kicking your ass but I can make it now if you want." Sam shrugged as Dean tackled Sam both laughing and playing around as though they were teenagers again. Castiel stood in the doorway peering at them, a glimmer in his eye. He gave a crooked smile and whispered. " My work here is done." As he turned around

THE END HOPE U ENJOYED BUT IF WANT MORE STORIES FROM ME GIMME SUGGESTIONS OR SOMETHING BYE XD!


End file.
